Edna Fotosesiya
by jingle bubble
Summary: Kumpulan YunJae one shoot. Chapter 1 Stand By Me


Author : jingle bubble

Cast : YunJae and others

Disclaimer : the story is mine, yang lainnya pinjam

**WARNING : ****FF YUNJAE, ****YAOI,**** RATED, ****AUTHOR BARU DAN KURANG PENGALAMAN, ****DON'T LIKE ****YOU**** READ****? I DIDN'T GIVE A SHIT! :P**

.

.

.

.

**Stand By Me**

.

.

.

_Kediaman keluarga Kim…_

.

Di pagi hari yang cerah keluarga Kim terlihat sudah heboh seperti biasanya

Drap drap drap

"Yah kemari kau Kim Jaejoong!" teriak Mrs Kim murka

"Ah shiero! Joongie tidak akan mau menikah dengan namja Jung culun itu! Umma saja yang menikah denganyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" sahut putra semata wayang keluarga Kim itu berlari dengan kencang meninggalkan mansion Kim.

"Yah kalian geumanhae…" seru Mr Kim sabar.

Namja berumur yang masih terlihat tampan di umurnya yang menginjak kepala lima itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah istri dan putra cantiknya yang terlihat sebelas dua belas. Mr Kim mulai membolak-balikan koran yang ada di tanganya sembari melihat kedua orang terkasihnya yang masih sibuk kejar-kejaran di pelataran mansion.

Mr Kim mengambil secangkir kopi pahit yang ada di atas meja kemudian menyeruputnya pelan ketika iris matanya melihat istrinya mulai melepaskan sepatu hak tingginya dan mengarahkanya ke arah putranya sendiri.

"YAH Kim Heechul!" teriaknya keras

Tapi terlambat. Sepatu dengan hak setinggi 10 cm itu melayang dengan cepat dan menghantam kepala namja cantik bersurai almond itu dengan telak.

Duaghh

"Akkkkkkhhhhh!"

Jaejoong mengeluarkan lengkingan kesakitan yang memekakan telinga. Sedangkan Mrs Kim langsung tersenyum iblis setelah berhasil menjatuhkan putra nakalnya.

Srak

Heechul menangkap kerah baju Jaejoong kemudian menyeretnya masuk ke dalam mansion dengan paksa. Namja cantik bertubuh ramping itu mengindahkan semua tangis dan rengekan Jaejoong.

"Hiks hiks APPAAAAAAAA"

.

.

.

.

"Hiks huhuhu"

"Berhenti menangis atau aku akan membuang semua koleksi Hello Kitty-mu ke sungai Han" ancam Mrs Kim sadis.

"Hik….kenapa umma jahat sekali sama Joongiiiiieeee"

Jaejoong malah semakin menangis dengan keras. Mrs Kim mendesah lelah melihat tingkah laku putranya dan akhirnya meletakan peralatan make up yang dipegangnya. Percuma dia merias Jaejoong secantik mungkin jika namja putih itu terus menangis seperti ini.

Mrs Kim meraih dagu Jaejoong dan membuatnya mendongak padanya. Dihapuskanya lelehan air mata di pipi gembil putranya itu kemudian dicubitnya hidung mancung Jaejoong dengan sayang.

"Umma hanya ingin yang terbaik bagimu sayang" ucapnya lembut

"Tapi…hiks…namja Jung itu jeleeeek"

"Hush. Yunho tidak sejelek itu sayang. Kau hanya belum mengenalnya"

"Joongie tidak perlu mengenalnya dengan baik untuk tahu namja Jung itu seperti apa. Namja itu sangaat culun umma! Pakaianya udik, memakai kacamata kuda, kalau tidur mulutnya terbuka, terus rambutnya uwhh seperti tidak mandi sebulan. Dia pasti namja culun yang sukanya main game. Joongie pasti bosan jika menikah denganya. Kata teman-teman kampus Joongie, dia juga aneh umma. Dia-"

"Kim Jaejoong!"

Oops~

Jaejoong langsung mengkerut ketakutan ketika umma judesnya itu kembali mengeluarkan aura iblisnya. Mr Kim memandang putranya tajam.

"Jangan pernah sekalipun kau menghakimi orang lain tanpa tahu kebenaranya. Kau bahkan belum pernah berkenalan dengan Yunho tapi kau sudah mencelanya. Hati-hati dengan mulutmu anak muda" desis Mrs Kim marah

Jaejoong semakin merunduk takut. Dia selalu benci jika ummanya memanggilnya 'anak muda'. Karena itu pertanda jika Mr Kim benar-benar marah.

"Maafkan Joongie…." ucap Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar

Hah….

Heechul kembali menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Namja cantik itu sebenarnya tidak ingin memarahi putra cantiknya yang manja. Tapi kali ini Jaejoong memang sudah keterlaluan.

Heechul memandang Jaejoong yang masih menunduk sembari sekali-kali mengusap kelopak matanya yang mulai basah. Heechul langsung merasa tidak tega. Namja cantik itu langsung memeluk putra kesayanganya itu dan membelai puncak kepalanya sayang.

"Umma tahu yang terbaik untukmu sayang. Percaya pada umma. Jika Joongie masih ragu, kalian bisa bertunangan terlebih dahulu. Jika nantinya Joongie memang tidak suka maka umma akan membatalkanya. Otte?"

"Hiks…hiks...iya…." jawab Jaejoong parau

Heechul tersenyum lembut. Namja cantik itu membiarkan putra manisnya merajuk.

.

.

.

.

"Anyeonghaseyo Jung Yunho imnida" namja culun berkaca mata tebal itu tersenyum sambil membungkukan badanya.

Jaejoong hanya mencebil angkuh melihatnya. Namja cantik itu memandang Yunho dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Bibir mungilnya kembali berdecih sebal.

Keluarga Yunho tengah datang berkunjung. Orang tua mereka masih asyik berbicara tentang urusan masing-masing di ruang tamu dan menyuruh Yunho dan Jaejoong untuk mengakrabkan diri di taman belakang.

"Aku tidak akan menikah denganmu" seru Jaejoong _to the point._

"Y-Ye?"

"Kubilang aku tidak mau menikah denganmu. Namja culun sepertimu tidak pantas untuku. Apakah kau tidak sadar jika kita begitu berbeda?"

Nyut~

Yunho merasakan hatinya seperti diremas hingga terasa ngilu. Namja berkacamata itu tersenyum miris sambil meremat ujung kemejanya.

"Arraseo….."

.

.

.

.

YunJae tengah duduk berdampingan di ruang keluarga. Di depan mereka kedua orang tua masing-masing masih sibuk membicarakan tentang masalah pertunangan.

Duk

Jaejoong menyenggol kaki Yunho agar namja itu segera menyampaikan penolakannya atas rencana pertunangan mereka pada orang tua masing-masing. Namja culun itu baru akan membuka mulutnya ketika orang tua mereka memutuskan sesuatu secara sepihak.

"Yunho akan bertunangan dengan uri Jaejoongie minggu depan. Aigoo kita akan menjadi calon besan Bummie-ah!" Mrs Kim berseru gembira.

Suasana ruangan keluarga itu menjadi ramai. Anggota keluarga lain juga mulai bersorak gembira mendengar kabar menggembirakan itu. Kecuali seseorang….

Jaejoong hanya bisa menunduk lemas dan menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau menolak lamaran keluarganya?" lengking Boa heboh

"Ung~ Inginya sih begitu. Tapi umma dan ahjumma Jung tiba-tiba memutuskan semuanya. Joongie bingung…Joongie tidak suka dengan namja itu"

"Aigoo Joongie. Ottokaeyo?" ucap Boa prihatin

"Mollayo"

"Ah! Bagaimana jika kau membuatnya tidak suka padamu dan akhirnya memutuskan pertunangan kalian? Lalu sementara ini kau juga bisa menggunakanya Jaejoong-ah. Bukankah Jung Yunho adalah mahasiswa pilihan di bidang eksak? Setidaknya kau bisa memanfaatkanya dulu untuk ujian semester depan. Tidak ada ruginya kan?"

Jaejoong menghentikan acara makanya dan memandang wajah Boa yang terlihat berbinar.

Benar juga…

.

.

.

.

"Jung Yunho-ssi"

"Y-Ye?"

"Ayo kita berkencan!"

.

.

.

.

"Ughh Jaejoong-ssi tunggu aku" ucap namja bermata musang itu sedikit kesusahan.

Jaejoong tadi mengajaknya berkencan. Tapi pada kenyataanya mereka sekarang tengah berbelanja di sebuah mall ternama. Jaejoong memang sengaja melakukanya agar Yunho jera.

"Palliwa Yunho-ssi!" rengeknya sebal

"Ne tunggu sebentar. Arghh"

Brukk

Namja musang itu akhirnya terjatuh ketika tanganya sudah tidak kuat lagi membawa beban berat. Banyak orang yang memandangnya prihatin namun ada juga yang menertawakan kebodohanya. Jaejoong memandang jengah pemuda malang itu dan meninggalkanya sendirian.

Yunho masih sibuk memunguti barang belanjaan Jaejoong ketika beberapa pegawai mall itu mengenalinya.

"Tuan muda biar kami yang membereskanya" seru pegawai itu bersamaan

Yunho tersenyum pada mereka dan menyerahkan barang-barang Jaejoong. Namja bermata musang itu kemudian beranjak dari tempat itu kemudian mengejar calon tunanganya.

"Aigoo kasihan sekali tuan muda Jung"

"Kau benar"

Pegawai-pegawai itu mulai membereskan barang-barang Jaejoong. Ketika mereka akan mengangkat tas hitam yang ada di lantai, mereka terkejut bukan main. Mereka tidak kuat mengangkatnya.

Mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain dengan pandangan heran. Bagaimana seorang Jung Yunho yang culun bisa mengangkat barang seberat itu sendirian. Sedangkan mereka sama sekali tidak mampu memindahkanya barang sejengkal. Terlebih lagi Yunho sudah melakukanya dari satu jam yang lalu dan sudah berputar-putar mengikuti Jaejoong kemanapun namja cantik itu pergi.

Seolma….

"Tuan muda Jung itu…."

.

.

.

.

Esok harinya….

Di taman belakang kampus,

"Belikan Joongie tas LV keluaran terbaru!"

"N-Ne Jaejoong-ssi akan aku belikan" Yunho langsung menelepon asisten pribadinya

"Satu set kacamata merk Eclaire"

"Ne"

"Oh ya. Joongie besok ada acara resmi. Joongie butuh jas Armany special musim dingin yang baru keluar"

"Iya…"

Jaejoong memandang Yunho yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Merasa diperhatikan Yunho langsung mendongak dan menemukan wajah cantik Jaejoong tengah mencebil imut dengan ekspresi tidak suka. Mata bulat besarnya terus memandang Yunho tanpa berkedip membuat namja culun itu salah tingkah.

"W-Wae?"

"Kenapa kau menuruti semua kemauanku?"

Yunho mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali kemudian tersenyum lembut. Namja cantik calon tunanganya itu ternyata mudah sekali dibaca. Sepertinya Yunho sudah tahu tujuan namja cantik itu bersikap seperti ini.

"Jika kita akan menikah maka kau akan menjadi tanggung jawabku Jaejoong-ssi. Tentu saja aku akan menuruti semua kemauanmu selama aku mampu melakukanya" Yunho tersenyum kemudian mengambil sebuah kelopak bunga yang jatuh di atas surai almond Jaejoong.

"_Because you're my queen…."_

Deg

Blush

'Ku-Kurang ajar' batin Jaejoong tidak senang

Wajah Jaejoong merona dengan sendirinya. Namja cantik itu terlihat berusaha dengan keras untuk melindungi harga dirinya untuk tidak kalah di hadapan Yunho. Jaejoong akhirnya kembali menguasai perasaanya sendiri kemudian berseru angkuh.

"Geurae….kalau begitu. Belikan Joongie pulau!"

.

.

.

.

Woooaaahhhhhh

Mata bulat Jaejoong berbinar ceria ketika melihat hamparan pasir putih yang terlihat bersinar ditimpa oleh cerahnya sinar matahari. Di depanya juga terlihat hijau emerald air laut yang terlihat sangat menyegarkan. Namja cantik itu benar-benar tidak percaya.

Jung Yunho benar-benar membelikanya pulau!

Kyahahahaha

Jaejoong berlarian di pantai itu sembari bermain dengan air. Tubuh rampingnya bergerak dengan lincah seperti anak kecil dan bibir mungilnya tidak berhenti tertawa renyah. Pemandangan lucu yang membuat Yunho tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

"Aakhhh…appo!"

Yunho kehilangan senyumnya ketika mendengar namja cantik itu menjerit kesakitan. Namja musang itu langsung melesat menghampirinya.

"Jaejoong-ssi gwenchana?"

"Ughh appo…"

Yunho memandang telapak kaki Jaejoong yang berdarah. Namja cantik itu berlarian tanpa memakai alas kaki. Sepertinya kaki Jaejoong tergores tanpa namja cantik itu menyadarinya. Yunho langsung mendudukan namja cantik itu dan mengambil botol air mineral dari tasnya.

"Ssshhhh"

"Bertahanlah Jaejoong-ssi aku akan membersihkanya"

Jaejoong mengangguk patuh dan mencengkeram pundak Yunho sebagai pelampiasan. Namja culun itu membersihkan luka Jaejoong dengan lembut kemudian memasangkan perekat luka bergambar gajah-gajah kecil yang langsung membuat Jaejoong tersenyum senang.

"Hihihi gomaw-"

Ooops~

Jaejoong langsung menutup mulutnya ketika tanpa sadar dia hampir saja mengucapkan terima kasih. Dia mengutuk mulutnya sendiri yang tidak bisa diatur. Namja cantik itu tidak akan bersikap baik dengan namja culun itu. Hmmph!

"Perlakuanmu ini tidak akan membuatku luluh Yunho-ssi. Aku tetap tidak akan menikah denganmu" cetusnya judes

"…"

"Kita mungkin akan bertunangan tapi tidak akan sampai menikah. Aku hanya ingin membuat umma senang dan menurutinya. Namun jika waktunya tiba kita akan berpisah"

"Untuk hal itu aku tidak akan menyetujuinya"

Deg

"Mwo?!" pekik Jaejoong tak percaya

"Aku akan tetap berusaha mempertahankanmu Jaejoong-ssi. Orang tuaku sudah memilihkanmu untuku dan aku percaya bahwa pilihan mereka tidak akan pernah salah. Kau boleh melakukan apapun untuk menggagalkan perjodohan ini tapi aku akan tetap berusaha untuk membuatmu bertahan"

"Kau gila" desis Jaejoong

Yunho tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Mata musangnya menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong yang terlihat bersinar diterpa sinar mentari yang cerah. Semilir angin menggoyangkan surai almond-nya dengan lembut mengakibatkan beberapa helaianya menutupi mata bulatnya yang indah. Yunho mengulurkan tanganya kemudian menyingkirkan helaian rambut itu dan menyisipkanya ke telinga Jaejoong.

"Ne Jaejoong-ssi. Aku memang sudah gila. Aku gila dengan pesonamu"

Deg

Deg

Deg

'Na-Namja ini makin kurang ajar'

.

.

.

.

Hari pertunangan…..

Klak

Yunho membuka sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru tua kemudian mengambil sebuah cincin di dalamnya. Namja culun itu lantas meraih tangan Jaejoong kemudian menyematkan cincin itu di jemari lentiknya.

Huuaaaaaaaaa

Plok plok plok plok plok plok

Tamu undangan bertepuk tangan meriah memberikan selamat. Semua keluarga besar Jung dan Kim terlihat begitu bahagia.

Poppo he(cium)! Poppo he! Poppo he!

Yunho terlihat malu-malu. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum paksa meski dalam hatinya mengumpat. Namja cantik itu memejamkan matanya ketika Yunho mencium dahinya dengan lembut.

Cup

"Saranghae…"

Deg

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

Cuuupppp

"Ngghh hajima~" ucap Jaejoong manja

Nyuut~

Hati Yunho terasa diiris-iris ketika melihat orang yang dicintainya tengah berciuman mesra dengan namja lain. Setelah mengetahui jika namja culun itu jatuh cinta padanya, Jaejoong langsung menyerang kelemahan Yunho itu dengan berpacaran dengan namja lain. Namja cantik itu sering bermesraan di depan Yunho agar namja itu terluka.

"Jung Yunho-ssi"

"Gwenchana Boa-ssi. Mungkin aku akan datang lain kali saja" Yunho tersenyum tipis

Namja bertubuh tinggi besar itu kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan kelas Jaejoong. Sebenarnya dia berniat mengajak Jaejoong makan bersama namun pemandangan yang baru saja dilihatnya membuat selera makanya hilang.

"Jaejoong-ah"

"Eung?" gumam Jaejoong masih di pangkuan namja chingu-nya

"Apakah kau tidak keterlaluan?" tanya Boa prihatin

"Waeyo?"

"Jung Yunho-ssi. Kau tidak kasihan padanya?"

"Naneun wae? Namja culun itu sendiri yang bilang kalau Joongie boleh menggunakan segala cara untuk membatalkan pernikahan. Jadi jangan salahkan Joongie. Namja culun itu memang pantas menderita" ucap Jaejoong egois

Boa hanya bisa diam mendengar jawaban sahabatnya. Yeoja cantik itu turut berduka untuk Jung Yunho.

.

.

.

.

"Yunnie jaebal~" rengek Jaejoong manja

Meskipun Jaejoong membencinya namun namja cantik itu tetap berperan baik sebagai seorang tunangan Jung Yunho. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong memanfaatkan kebaikan namja itu demi keuntunganya sendiri.

"Joongie ingin mobil itu. Warnanya keren sekali Yunnie. Di Korea belum ada yang punya. Jaebal belikan ya? Ne~?" namja cantik itu semakin bergelayut manja di lengan Yunho. Mereka sedang ada di perusahaan Jung sekarang dan tingkah laku Jaejoong tentu saja mengundang banyak perhatian. Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

.

"Hihihi Yunnie memang yang terbaik" puji Jaejoong setelah Yunho membayar lunas mobil mewah yang diinginkanya.

Yunho hanya tersenyum lembut melihat wajah Jaejoong yang berbinar senang. Namja berkacamata itu akan selalu menjaga senyum itu dengan seluruh kemampuanya.

"Umm chogiyo…" panggil Jaejoong pada salah satu pegawai _showroom_ mobil tempatnya membeli mobil _lamborghini _keluaran terbaru itu.

"Ne tuan"

"Bisakah mobil ini diantar saja?"

Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya. Kenapa Jaejoong tidak langsung menaikinya saja?

"Tentu bisa tuan. Kami juga melayani jasa pengiriman. Atas nama siapa?"

"Ahn Kangta. Kalau bisa dibungkus dengan cantik juga ya. Karena mobil ini special untuk hadiah ulang tahun" Jaejoong menyeringai melihat Yunho yang shock.

Namja bermata musang itu mencengkeram dadanya yang berdenyut sakit.

Kangta adalah kekasih Jaejoong….

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah klub malam….

.

Dung jedung jedung

Jedung jedung~

"Yeeeaaahhhhh!"

Jaejoong memekik gembira sembari terus menggoyangkan badanya mengikuti alunan music yang menghentak. Namja cantik itu menerima minuman yang disodorkan Boa dan meminumnya habis. Kedua sahabat itu kembali hanyut dalam alunan music yang dahsyat.

"Kau tidak takut ummamu mencarimu?" teriak Boa di tengah ramainya lantai dansa.

"Ania. Namja culun itu pasti akan melindungi Joongie" Jaejoong menyeringai nakal.

"Aigoo bitchy Joongie~" sindir Boa sambil tertawa lebar

Hahahahaha

Mereka tertawa bersama dan semakin bergerak liar di lantai dansa.

.

.

.

.

Esok paginya….

Tralalalala~

"Hmmnnggghhh~?"

Jaejoong menggeliatkan tubuhnya ketika mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Namja cantik itu meraba-raba meja bawah bantalnya dan mengambil ponselnya itu lantas menjawab telepon yang masuk dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Yeoboseyo…." gumamya lemah

"_Boo. Kau kemana saja tadi malam? Umma Kim menghubungiku dan aku terpaksa berbohong jika kau menginap di apartemenku. Kau dimana sekarang?"_

"Hm? Joongie….."

Deg

Namja cantik itu langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya ada di kamar hotel. Jaejoong mulai ketakutan. Seingatnya tadi malam dia masih ada di klub malam dan berpesta dengan teman-temanya. Lalu kenapa dia ada di kamar hotel sekarang?

Srak

"Nnn"

Namja cantik itu semakin merasa ketakutan ketika menyadari tubuhnya dalam keadaan polos. Mata bambinya mulai berair menyadari hal yang sangat buruk telah terjadi padanya.

"_Boo?"_

Jaejoong tidak mengindahkan namja culun yang terdengar khawatir di line seberang. Namja cantik itu berusaha untuk tenang dan berdoa agar semua pikiran jeleknya tidak benar-benar terjadi. Dengan tangan bergetar Jaejoong masuk ke dalam selimut dan meraba bagian privasinya mencari suatu bukti.

Deg

"Hiksss…ania…" namja cantik itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"_Boojae? Apa yang terjadi? Boo-"_

"Hikss…hiks…Yunnieee huhuhu…"

.

'_Joongie sudah kotor…'_

.

.

.

.

PLAAAAAAKKK

Brukk

"Chullie!"

"Ummaaaa"

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Mrs Kim menghempaskan tangan Jaejoong yang berniat menggapainya.

Jaejoong semakin menangis keras ketika ummanya sendiri menolaknya. Kim Heechul begitu kecewa dengan putra semata wayangnya. Jaejoong telah menghianati kepercayaan yang diberikanya dan mencoreng muka keluarganya sendiri. Heechul terlihat sangat kecewa dan terluka.

"Aku tidak pernah percaya jika kau akan melakukanya pada umma. KAU BENAR-BENAR MEMBUAT UMMA KECEWA!" jerit Heechul pilu.

Putra kesayanganya yang telah dibesarkanya dengan penuh kasih sayang telah menghianatinya. Jaejoong terlibat sex bebas dan ditinggalkan begitu saja. Dia tidak tahu siapa yang menidurinya dan dia hamil. Ibu mana yang tidak hancur hatinya melihat anak satu-satunya dalam keadaan seperti itu. Lebih parahnya Jaejoong masih berstatus tunangan Yunho. Apa yang harus dia katakan pada keluarga calon besanya?

"Aku akan membatalkan pertunangan kalian"

Deg

"U-Umma"

"Kau sudah tidak pantas lagi bersanding dengan Yunho. Biar aku yang menanggung malu atas perilaku bejatmu Kim Jaejoong. Kau akan membesarkan anak itu sendirian" Heechul menghapus air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya dan beranjak pergi.

Yunho hanya bisa terdiam mendengar keputusan calon-mantan mertuanya itu. Mata musangnya bergerak melirik sosok pujaan hatinya yang terlihat hancur tengah menangis keras terduduk di lantai. Hatinya ikut sakit. Namja musang itu tidak tega. Kenapa harus mereka?

Yunho mengepalkan tanganya.

Set

.

"Aku akan tetap menikahi Jaejoong"

DEG

.

.

.

.

_**3 months later…**_

Yunho's apartement,

.

Pip pip pip

Cklek

Yunho melangkah masuk ke apartemenya sembari membawa banyak makanan. Namja bertubuh tinggi besar itu menuju ruang makan dan meletakan semua makanan itu disana. Mata musangnya mencari-cari sosok mungil pujaan hatinya tapi dia tidak menemukanya. Namja tampan itu akhirnya melangkah menuju ruang TV dan akhirnya menemukan Jaejoong tengah tertidur lelap di sofa.

Set

"Boo…" Yunho mengusap pipi tembam Jaejoong pelan

"Ngghh~"

Namja cantik itu menggerakan tubuhnya pelan kemudian manic kelamnya perlahan terbuka. Jaejoong langsung dihadapkan dengan wajah culun calon suaminya yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Yun..nie?"

"Ne Boo. Kenapa kau tidur disini hm? Kau dan aegya bisa kedinginan" Yunho membelai surai lembut Jaejoong sayang

"Joongie ketiduran" ucap Jaejoong sembari mencoba duduk

Yunho membantu namja cantik itu kemudian berjongkok di depan perut Jaejoong dan mulai melakukan kegiatan rutinya.

"Halo jagoan. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Kau tidak membuat ummamu repot kan? Appa sudah membelikanmu makanan yang banyak dan lezat. Eh apa? Hmm..kau lapar ya?"

Tes

"Ah…arraseo. Memang aegya sukanya apa?"

Tes

Tes

"Ooooh aegya suka chicken ya? Geure! Appa akan menyuruh ummamu makan sekarang. Kajja um-"

DEG

"Hiks hiks huhuhu"

Yunho langsung mematung ketika Jaejoong tiba-tiba menangis keras. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar tak beraturan karena dia tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Sungguh pilu….

"Maafkan aku huhuhu…"

"Boo sudahlah" Yunho berusaha memeluk tubuh Jaejoong tapi namja cantik itu menolaknya.

"Ah-hikss..A-Ania" ucap Jaejoong sesenggukan

"Anak ini bu…hiks..bukan anakmu. Hiksss kau boleh membencinya. Aku sudah membuatmu menghancurkan masa depanmu dengan menikahiku huhuhu. Hikss maafkan aku Yun…"

Hah….

Yunho memeluk tubuh mungil Jaejoong dan mengusap punggung namja cantik itu dengan lembut. Jaejoong memang sangat sensitive sekarang. Dia selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kesalahanya di masa lalu.

Namja cantik itu rapuh.

Terlalu banyak hal menyedihkan yang terjadi dalam kehidupanya. Setelah dinyatakan hamil, ada satu peristiwa lain yang mengguncang namja cantik itu. Setelah melakukan penyelidikan ternyata Boa adalah sosok yang menjadi dalang di belakang kejadian ini.

Kamera cctv hotel menunjukan bahwa yeoja itulah yang membawa Jaejoong kesana dan membayar seseorang untuk menidurinya. Pada kenyataanya Boa sebenarnya sudah lama mendendam pada namja cantik itu. Kepopuleran Jaejoong selalu membuatnya iri. Dan ketika Jaejoong berpacaran dengan namja yang juga disukainya, Kangta, Boa semakin mantap untuk menghancurkan namja cantik itu.

Jaejoong hancur.

Orang yang dianggapnya sahabat, selalu tersenyum layaknya saudara, dan selalu menjadi tempat keluh kesahnya ternyata menusuknya dari belakang. Jaejoong tidak pernah menyangka jika Boa tega melakukan semua itu padanya. Jaejoong menjadi jera dan menutup hatinya.

Di saat-saat sulit itulah sosok Jung Yunho selalu ada di sampingnya. Namja culun yang dulu selalu dijahatinya itu selalu menemaninya dengan tulus. Dikala semua orang menghujatnya tanpa ampun, Yunho selalu ada dan menggenggam tanganya erat. Disaat tengah malam ketika dia mulai terbangun dan menangis karena mimpi buruk, Yunho selalu ada untuk menghapus air matanya. Dan disaat gejala-gejala kehamilan membuatnya sakit dan rapuh, Yunho juga selalu ada untuk menopangnya dari belakang.

"Aku mencintaimu dengan tulus. Tidak peduli bagaimanapun bentukmu. Aku mencintaimu seutuhnya Boo. Baik itu kelebihanmu….maupun kekuranganmu. Dan anak ini juga merupakan bagian dari dirimu. Jadi aku juga akan mencintainya seperti aku mencintaimu…."

"Uhh hiks huhuhuu"

Jaejoong semakin menangis keras di pelukan Yunho. Namja cantik itu menyesal pernah memperlakukan namja itu dengan jahat. Dia tidak pernah tahu jika Yunho memiliki hati yang sangat mulia. Ummanya benar.

Jung Yunho adalah pilihan yang terbaik untuknya….

"Ssshhh gwenchana sayang….aku akan selalu berada di sisimu"

.

"_I'll stand by you…"_

.

.

.

.

Hari pernikahan….

"Mempelai wanita memasuki ruangaaaaan" seru mc acara pernikahan YunJae dengan lantang

Jaejoong dan Mr Kim berjalan berdampingan memasuki gereja dengan langkah pelan. Semua orang mulai memperhatikan mereka dan memuji kecantikan Jaejoong yang begitu memukau.

Tap

"Kuserahkan putraku padamu. Sayangi dia seperti kau menyayangi dirimu sendiri dan jaga dia dengan baik" ujar Mr Kim tegas

"Tentu abbonim" Yunho tersenyum tulus kemudian mengambil telapak tangan Jaejoong dari ayahnya.

Jaejoong memandang wajah ayahnya dengan berlinang air mata namun Yunho dengan sigap menghapusnya.

"Uljima…" ucap Yunho lembut

"Hik eung~"

"Baiklah. Kita akan memulai acara pemberkatan pernikahan" seru sang mc

Jaejoong meremas telapak tangan Yunho dengan erat.

"Yunnie…"

"Hm?"

.

"Selamat pagi semuanya. Kita berkumpul disini dalam nama Tuhan….blablabla" sang pendeta mulai mengeluarkan pidatonya.

.

"Aku takut"

"Gwenchana…" Yunho semakin erat menggenggam tangan mungil Jaejoong.

.

"Saudara Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong harap mempersiapkan diri anda masing-masing. Sesuatu yang sudah disatukan oleh Tuhan tidak akan bisa dipisahkan….blablablabla" sang pendeta kembali berkhotbah.

.

"Yunnie…"

"Hm?"

.

Set

Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan sendu.

.

"Stand by me?"

.

Yunho tersenyum.

.

.

.

"_Always"_

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

**Bubble's note**

Gomawo untuk semua chingu yang udah stand by me kemarin. Bubble akan mencoba untuk tetap bertahan meskipun bubble tahu itu tidak mudah. So…

_Take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

_Stay strong with me…_

_Believe what you want to believe_

_And_

_Always keep the faith._

.

Bubble sayang kalian :)

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Omake**

Srak

"Semuanya sudah saya bereskan sajangnim. Nona Boa-ssi telah masuk rumah sakit jiwa sejak tanggal tiga belas dan tidak akan keluar dari sana seumur hidupnya"

Hehe…

Sret

Namja culun berkacamata itu tersenyum mengerikan.

"Bagus"

Plok….plok….plok…

"Ck. Kau boleh keluar" decak Yunho ketika seorang namja berjidat lebar memasuki ruanganya

"Waaaaahhhh kau benar-benar hebat Jung! Actingmu benar benar daebak. Tapi jujur aku kasihan dengan istrimu. Dia bahkan menganggap anak yang ada di kandunganya bukan darah dagingmu dan terus merasa bersalah. Padahal kau sendiri yang menidurinya dengan memanfaatkan yeoja serakah bernama Boa itu. Kau bahkan rela berubah culun hanya untuk mendapatkanya …hahaha"

Srak

Yunho melepaskan kacamata kudanya dan memandang Yoochun jengah. Wajah tampanya terlihat jelas sekarang.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkanya. Jadi tutup mulutmu dan kembali bekerja sana!" seru Yunho tak bersahabat

Yoochun hanya tersenyum lebar mendengarnya dan melenggang pergi tanpa dosa.

.

.

"Kyaaa he…he…ma…ma"

"Aigoo lucunya cucuku~" Mrs Kim tersenyum bangga

Namja cantik itu lantas mengangkat bocah gembul bermata bulat itu dan langsung menciumi pipinya yang tembam. Membuat bocah lucu itu terkikik kegelian.

"Minnie-ah sini sama halmonie" Kibum mulai minta jatah

Namja cantik ibu dari Jung Yunho itu menangkap tubuh Changmin yang merangkak cepat ke arahnya dan tertawa renyah. Keluarga besar Kim dan Jung terlihat sangat bahagia dengan kehadiran Changmin di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Aigooo semakin besar Minnie terlihat semakin mirip dengan Yunho ania? Hanya mata bulatnya saja yang mirip Jaejoong" celetuk Heechul polos

Deg

Ketiga orang Jung yang ada di ruangan itu sontak menjadi tegang. Mereka saling berpandangan gugup namun Yunho langsung menguasai keadaan.

"Karena Changmin memang anaku umma. Tentu saja dia mirip denganku" ucap Yunho pura-pura sendu.

Set

Jaejoong langsung melotot pada ummanya yang masih bingung namun langsung menyadari kesalahanya.

"Mianhae…" sesalnya kemudian

"Ania hyung. Changmin adalah putra Yunho dan cucuku yang paling tersayang. Selalu, sampai kapanpun" Kibum memeluk Heechul dengan erat. Namun dalam hatinya berkata :

'Mianhae hyung….sudah membodohimu'

.

Srak

Mr Kim juga memberikan pelukan hangat pada besanya membuat ayah dari Jung Yunho itu salah tingkah.

"Gomawo Siwon-ah" ucap Hankyung tulus

"Y-Ye"

'Aigoooo mianhae Hankyung-ah!' jerit Siwon dalam hati

.

Kedua senior Jung itu langsung memandang tajam anaknya yang terlihat cuek namun masih dengan topeng culunya yang tanpa dosa.

'Yah hati-hati dengan mulutmu!' hardik pasangan Jung itu tanpa suara

Jika keluarga Kim terkenal judes dan egois, maka keluarga Jung terkenal evil dan possessive. Mereka sudah mengincar Jaejoong sejak lama dan mereka akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkanya.

Cup

Yunho mencium pelipis istrinya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Namja tampan itu menyeringai di belakang punggung Jaejoong.

'Dia memang anak-ku. _So what_?' balas Yunho cuek

Mr and Mrs Jung mengertakan giginya.

.

.

.

'Dasar anak kurang ajar!'

.

**TAMAT**

:D


End file.
